


Cold Nights

by Bennie133



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Madara cleared his throat a little, frowning up at Tobirama. “It's freezing here.” He complained, gripping the blanket tighter to himself. “I can't fall asleep like this.” He grumbled, fingers pulling the blanket as close to himself as possible.Tilting his head, Tobirama observed the older man in front of him. “And so you've come to me for?” He questioned, crossing his arms. Not really because he was annoyed, though he was, but mainly because standing over here instead of under his blankets was making his skin chill again.





	Cold Nights

Settling down on top of the futon and tucked underneath the blankets, Tobirama yawned as he glanced around the room. While the inn he was stuck in was a pleasant one, being on a mission with Uchiha Madara of all people had been irksome. They had been forced on missions together before, and unfortunately, it was going to keep happening because despite their personal dislikes of each other they worked quite well together. If it hadn't been such an important mission requiring absolute subterfuge and infiltration, Tobirama would have preferred to take his own team with him. However, despite being so well known, he and Madara were great at covering up who they really were and making their way in behind enemy walls.

Tobirama's thoughts were interrupted by a quick rap on his door. He shot a glare at it, before swinging back out of the covers he had been underneath, shivering a little as the cold air hit his skin. Despite the inn trying to keep the rooms all warm, there was only so much they could do in the Snow country when the temperature kept dropping so readily. Opening the door, he peered at his forced comrade, seeing the other man absolutely shivering despite being completely wrapped up in a blanket. “What is it?” He asked quietly, his voice even deeper than normal from the lack of sleep they had the past few days.

Madara cleared his throat a little, frowning up at Tobirama. “It's freezing here.” He complained, gripping the blanket tighter to himself. “I can't fall asleep like this.” He grumbled, fingers pulling the blanket as close to himself as possible.

Tilting his head, Tobirama observed the older man in front of him. “And so you've come to me for?” He questioned, crossing his arms. Not really because he was annoyed, though he was, but mainly because standing over here instead of under his blankets was making his skin chill again.

With a huff, Madara glared at him, “You are well aware that sharing body heat is best when it's cold.” He answered, finally glancing away. “Just let me in, you stupid Senju.” He tried to demand, but with his teeth lightly chattering, he looked utterly small, and Tobirama couldn't help but smirk.

“Uchiha, you've knocked on my door at one in the morning, to cuddle?” He inquired with pure amusement at this point. While he was a bit better at regulating his body temperature thanks to his water affinity, Uchiha all had a fire-based affinity, even though several of them had another element. Knowing how their chakras worked, Tobirama was not surprised that intense cold was worse on them than others.

Stomping his foot, Madara glowered at him, “I, you!” He growled, body still shivering. He snapped his mouth open and closed, before huffing. “If I say yes will you just let me in?” He asked.

After a moment of internal debate, Tobirama stepped back, “Come on then, Uchiha.” Waiting for Madara to step inside, Tobirama quickly closed the door, watching as his comrade waddled over with all his blanket to his own futon, staring at it. With a small roll of his eyes, Tobirama walked over and lifted his cover, “Spread yours out beneath mine since yours is going to be warmer, then we'll get under them both.”

Sedately, Madara simply nodded, chattering as he let go of his best source of warmth, dropping it to the futon and getting back under it immediately. “Hurry up.” He grouched.

“You're not nearly as fierce like this as you seem to believe you are, Madara.” Tobirama mused out loud, carefully spreading his own cover on top. He settled back down underneath both sets of blankets, staring at his new bed partner. “Well?” He said, lifting an arm in invitation.

With no hesitation, Madara quickly pressed himself close, pressing his freezing face right into Tobirama's neck, an arm going underneath Tobirama's own and wrapping around the younger males waist. “Oh Kami, you're warm.” He breathed in relief, relaxing into the heat.

A small hiss escaped Tobirama's lips, though he let his arm drop over Madara anyway. “You're absolutely frigid.” He stated, the arm stuck underneath of the older man pulling him a little closer to get more comfortable. “No wonder you couldn't sleep.”

“One would think with your personality you'd be the frigid one.” Madara hissed quietly, clinging to the source of warmth. If it meant not freezing to death, he figured he could handle it being Tobirama of all people for a night.

Unamused, Tobirama smacked the other man's back, “Keep saying such _pleasantries_ and you'll find yourself kicked out with no blankets at all.” He muttered.

Miffed, Madara scowled, “Your brother would be devastated if you let me literally freeze to death.” He countered.

Scoffing, Tobirama shrugged, “As if I couldn't make it convincing that you died due to a mishap on the mission.” He commented. “Now do shut up, I am in need of sleep.” When there was no answer, he was pleased that for once the other man had listened. He let himself relax, allowing sleep to take him to his dreams. Before drifting completely, he could have sworn he heard Madara mumble something about arrogant Senju's, but he'd deal with it later if he remembered.

 

 

 

The rest of the mission went smoothly, having accomplished their task quickly and efficiently. However, as there was no chance of being able to keep up their disguises safely within the town with the other shinobi flooding it, they had started their trek home, sleeping in caves they could find, or setting up camp when they had to, keeping fires going constantly to keep them somewhat warm. It became a regular occurrence to sleep together simply to combat the cold, and trading wits before drifting off to sleep.

After a week of travel at top speed, well, Madara's top speed, since Tobirama was the fastest in the village, after all, they had finally returned to their village. The debriefing had been simple with Hashirama, who congratulated them on another successful mission, and wasn't it wonderful that they worked so well together? That, of course, triggered another match of verbal abuse from the both of them, causing Madara to stomp out, and Hashirama clinging to Tobirama, pleading with him to stop upsetting each other so.

When he was able to get away from his brother's antics, he was then found by Izuna, who was smirking at him. “Aniki is pretty mad, what happened this time?” He teased, walking alongside the sensor.

Tobirama let out a sigh, glancing over at his now friend. “Nothing new.” He reported, before observing the Uchiha. “What? You seem more chipper than usual.” He commented.

With a grin, Izuna wrapped an arm around Tobirama's shoulder, pulling them close together. “Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.” He answered cryptically, before laughing. “Maybe someday you two idiots will figure it out~!” He singsonged.

Completely baffled by the statement, Tobirama frowned. “What on earth are you talking about?” He questioned, crossing his arms.

Pressing a finger to his lips as if there were a secret that had been told, Izuna just winked at him. “Like I said, nothing, Tobi!” He insisted, before letting go. “You might want to go home though, you smell.” He hummed, walking away. He waved to the sensor, “Later, Tobes!”

Brows drawn together, Tobirama pursed his lips. “I detest that name.” He called after the Uchiha, before staring up at the sky. What in the Heavens had that been about? After a moment he rolled his eyes and made his way home. He did need to bathe, they rarely had been able to find warm enough water to clean themselves, and by the time they were close to home, they rarely stopped other than to eat, both agreeing that getting back to the village quickly with their new intel would be the wisest.

Tobirama ended up spending a few hours in the hot water, only getting out once it had become lukewarm. After he had dried off and changed into warm clean clothes, he spent the rest of his day going through his research to see where he wanted to pick it back up, and whether or not he wanted to scrap any of his projects that he lost some interest in, or simply add more to his ever-growing list of things to study.

By the time he was aware of how much time had passed, it was dark out, and at some point, he had lit candles and not thought much of it. Glancing out one of his windows to see where the moon was at, he realized just how late it was getting. He rearranged a few of his scrolls in an attempt of being orderly, before leaving them be for now so he could go to sleep. Before he even reached his room, however, he felt Madara's chakra outside his door, hesitant. He turned back around and went to his door, opening it as Madara was about to place his knuckles on it to knock.

“Uh...” Madara began, looking at Tobirama with a bit of surprise on his face. Ah, yes. It wasn't that strange for a sensor to realize someone was outside of their home. He straightened a bit, crossing his arms. “DoyoumindifIsleepwithyou?” He strung his words together.

Raising a brow, Tobirama stared. “How eloquent.” He answered. “Perhaps if you did not rush through your sentence, I could tell what it is you are attempting to say.”

Glowering down at the floor, Madara raised his voice a bit and spoke a bit slower, still fast and hurried speech fell out of his lips. “I can't sleep. Do you mind if I sleep with you?”

Watching the Uchiha's face flush slightly, Tobirama felt himself soften. “Something tells me you are no longer cold.” He answered simply. When he got no response at all from Madara, he sighed. “Why are you asking me of all people? I'm well aware of your intense dislike for me, isn't there someone you would prefer to ask?”

Glancing up at the Senju, Madara grumbled, “I don't dislike you.” He twitched a bit, scowling. “You just very annoying most of the time. Like when you're awake.”

Tobirama let the comment slide, “If it will make you be quiet and stop bothering me, get in.” He allowed access to Madara, closing the door behind them. He waited for Madara to slip off his shoes before speaking again. “This way.” He hummed, leading them to his own room. While walking there, Tobirama let himself ponder over things. For someone who didn't hate him, Madara was awfully moody whenever he was around. The instant Tobirama walked into a room near him he always stiffened, showing his dislike, didn't he? The Uchiha would flush in anger so often. So he always responded in kind.

Stepping into his room, Tobirama glanced over his shoulder at his comrade. “For someone who claims to not dislike me, I am curious as to why you are always happy to instigate something. It leaves the impression that you do.” He spoke calmly, trying to not start something himself.

“You're truly oblivious to why I act like that, aren't you?” Madara questioned, arms finally uncrossing. “You've really no idea?” He asked.

Puzzled, Tobirama faced him completely, “What do you mean?” He inquired. “How else would I think it's anything other than hatred towards me, after everything our clans have gone through?”

Madara could feel his own internal debate rising about what he should say or do next, and he could feel the inquiring gaze from Tobirama settled against him. Taking a small breath, he stepped closer to the younger man, “Perhaps we have both been confused. I've always thought you hated me as well, simply because of who my clan is. Yet, without fail in any of our missions together, you've always been someone I could rely on completely. We bicker constantly, yet you have always had my back. I realized after the first few that you wouldn't protect someone so ruthlessly if you truly disliked them, and I believe you know the same could be said about me.” Madara couldn't help but chuckle a little when he could practically see the wheels turning in the younger man's mind. “Still, you frustrate me, Tobirama. I have always found you interesting in a way no one else is, yet we never stop fighting like cats and dogs.”

Finally, Tobirama stepped closer as well, his eyes never leaving Madara's. “Speak plainly, Madara. Just what are you trying to imply with all of this?” He asked, his face showing hesitance. He had an idea, but he would not be the one to suggest it, to even imply it on his own.

Madara smirked, “I was sure you were a genius, yet you do not know?” When Tobirama twitched in annoyance, he chuckled. “Tell me, Tobirama, why might someone be frustrated with another person when they don't dislike them?”

Ah, so Madara was going to make him say it, then? “Attraction.” He finally murmured. “You've been attracted to me?” Tobirama questioned, still not able to believe it. He may have been a genius, but that in itself was one of the few reasons why he could not believe anyone could ever be attracted to him. Being an albino, most thought him freakish, and his cold indifference he put on with most people kept them away. No one had ever been attracted to him that he was aware of, so it was never a possibility in his mind that Madara of all people might be. And since the mask of being a shinobi rarely left him, most thought him an unemotional freak as well. Only close family and his students could tell usually when he was bothered by anything, and his bouts of anger were rare and usually occurred when only when Madara was pushing his buttons when they had to work together on anything at the Tower or on a mission.

Slowly, Madara lifted a hand up to Tobirama's cheek, cupping it and slowly stroking it with his thumb. “Undoubtedly. You've been driving me wild, did you know? You wear a good mask, most people can't tell when they are around you. You hide behind a cold persona, yet you clearly love those precious to you. I may not be a sensor, but your feelings can't hide from my Sharingan. I've seen every time you controlled yourself with them, how quickly you can hide what your true feelings are.” He said quietly, thumb still caressing his cheek. “I've learned to read you better from it.”

Tobirama stayed still, not daring to move. “Why are you attracted to myself of all people?” He questioned, “I'm not desirable in any way.” He answered.

Madara immediately frowned, “Is that what you've been brought to believe? Stupid Senju.” He growled, reaching his hand forward and grabbing the back of Tobirama's head, pulling him down closer, bringing them to the same eye level. “You've worked hard for the sake of this village, you love every child here, you're constantly trying to learn new things to improve life for everyone here. Your affections for people pour out so strongly. It may not be obvious like Hashirama, but it is there and no one can deny that. You are incredibly smart and compassionate towards everyone. You may be a bit rude when you speak, yet you are always there when someone is in need. You're unfairly physically attractive as well. How could I not think you were desirable?” He demanded.

Tobirama's eyes widened as Madara spoke, and when the man finished, he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I am... flattered.” He began, trying to find the right words. “You've been honest with me, even if I find it hard to accept, so I will be honest with you as well, then.” He murmured, cracking his eyes back open. “I also find you desirable. I won't go into as many details as you have unless you explicitly wish to know. Still, even as much as we have clashed, I cannot deny that I also have feelings towards you.” He affirmed.

At that, Madara gave him an actual smile. “Good, otherwise this would have been very awkward.” He hummed. He stroked his hand down Tobirama's neck and shoulder, glancing towards the bed. “I really couldn't sleep though. Can we...?”

Nodding, Tobirama pulled them to the bed, ushering Madara under the covers. When they settled down, Tobirama had his arms around the older man once more. As they laid there, he closed his eyes, listening to the rise and fall of the other man's chest, a sound that had indeed become familiar and comforting after the last few weeks. “Goodnight then, Madara.”

Tipping his head back, Madara placed a kiss on Tobirama's cheek. “Night, Tobirama.”

 

 

 

Settled against a tree outside of Tobirama's window with his chakra suppressed, Izuna smirked. Hashirama lost the bet and owed him. He so called it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, halfway through, my hands just starting typing on their own and I swear there wasn't going to be so much angst for Tobi, but it just kind of happened. Whoops. Hope you all enjoyed it though!


End file.
